Beauty And The Beast
by Storymaster Caith
Summary: Kuwabara's thoughts on Yusuke, the love of his life, when he's sick. This is my first fic for this section, be nice..


Beauty and the Beast   
  
By: Caith   
  
* author cautiously exits DBZ section into new zone.*   
  
Hello ..? Anyone there ....? AHH!  
  
* author runs off under hail of spirit gun attacks.*  
  
GACKT! sorry ... Hola all, I'm Caith, and I write for DBZ! this is my very first Yu Yu Hakusho fic, so if I screw something up, like spelling or names, please forgive me! The pairing is Yusuke and Kuwabara, not enough of those. If you dislike Yaoi, please live, if you dislike the pairing, kick yourself out the door. If you're still here then ...go review! I own nothing, and nothing owns me, and that's the way i want it to be.   
  
He was nuts. He had to be. After all the crap they had gone through as best friends- and sometimes rivals- he felt like this?! It was sick- no one had the right to want him in such a way! Especially not him ...   
  
sometimes I think that I'm dreaming   
  
and sometimes I think I'm awake  
  
why do you do these things to me?   
  
All of my smiles are fake   
  
He'd figured it out in the last match of Genkai's dumb tournament. When he'd almost been eaten by those overgrown goldfish. He'd saved him. For the good of the mission, for himself and Keiko. We;;. that was what he had thought, anyway. But now he knew the truth- he had not done it for himself or for the glory .. but for him.   
  
I hear only silence in summer   
  
and feel only darkness in Spring   
  
but i cannot blame it on you   
  
though you are my everything   
  
He almost had to laugh. It was the classic beauty and the beast. He was the beauty. And you can guess who was the beast. He was ugly, he knew that. But .. he could wish, couldn't he? He could dream as many nights as he wanted to, about something that was never going to happen in the first place. He was so fucking ... pathetic.   
  
There are many other men   
  
who's affections you could share   
  
why would anyone look my way   
  
but sometimes I feel it's not fair  
  
As he thought these thoughts, he looked up at the apartment window, behind which his secret love slept with a slight cold. With a sigh, he dropped his cigarette and ground it out on the hell of his worn school shoe. Then he started walking, leaving behind the light of the streetlamp. He didn't see the slight rustle at the window.   
  
I begged the lord to take me   
  
away from the light that is you   
  
how could a beast so interpret  
  
the wonderful color and hue?   
  
He stood on the edge of the bridge in the park, the one he used to throw rocks off of when he was younger. Looking down on the reflective water, the face looking back at him screamed with tiredness. He was beat, there was no doubt about it ... And was there any reason to live? Images of Hiei, Kurama, Koenma, his sister and Botan flashed before his eyes. Yes, there was. But the question had always been: was he strong enough to go on living day after day without the one person that could make his life complete? Well, he had done it before. There was no reason to stop now. As he turned away from the bridge, preparing to walk back to his house, he heard footsteps on the tar behind him.   
  
"Kuwabara, wait!"   
  
But still it seems that you spite me   
  
Though I stay far away and dare roam   
  
no matter where I run to   
  
Where ever you are is my home   
  
He turned around- and almost choked. " Yurameshi, what the hell do you think you're doing out here?!"   
  
" Following a guy who was chain smoking outside my window. What were you doing?"   
  
" N-nothing! I mean, I was-" " Bull." " Shut UP, Yurameshi!"  
  
I cried many nights without slumber   
  
And wishing that my life was past   
  
I try to lie about feeling for you   
  
but I cannot ignore such fact   
  
" Kuwabara, you have insomnia or something. It's 3:00 in the morning, for crying out loud! Go home, or tell me what's wrong, because there is something wrong and you know it!"   
  
" Yurameshi, there's nothing wrong with me! You're the one who should be at home!"   
  
" You are a bad liar, Kuwabara. And you were never worried about me before."   
  
" Leave me alone!" Yusuke pushed his irritated carrot topped friend into a light post, pinning him there. " Shut up, Kuwabara." And then he kissed him.   
  
There are times when I wonder if fate   
  
has laughed in my face all this time   
  
to place me in angelic company   
  
then telling me, ' this ain't your rhyme'  
  
Needless to say, it was like he had just seen a wrestling match a concert, and his cat's kittens all at the same time. Ecstasy wasn't even the word to describe it. He blinked, confused. What was he thinking...? Yusuke shivered and pulled back, releasing his friend and coughing a little. Realizing his friend was clad only in his light blue PJs, he took off his jacket and wrapped it tenderly around him, holding him gently.   
  
" Yurameshi ..." " do you think I'm blind? You stare at me like I'm water in the desert."   
  
" Do you hate me?"   
  
" I just kissed you, moron! Why would I hate you?" This was punctuated by another bout of coughing.   
  
Sometimes I think that this waltz   
  
is painful, yet will never end   
  
I cannot say that I'm content   
  
with only being your friend   
  
" Because I'm stupid and ugly and weak and you're so beautiful and-mph!" he was cut off as the trembling Yusuke's lips met his once again. This time, the detective of the spirit world deepened the kiss, pulling his comrade closer. Soon both teams came up for air. " Yurameshi .." " Kuwabara." He felt his friend shiver still. " You're sick. I'll get you home."   
  
But now that you've glanced up to see me   
  
in all the glory you are   
  
then maybe there's something worth hoping for   
  
because you are my shining star   
  
He sat in Yusuke's room, watching him sleep. It had taken some explaining to do when he walked in the door, but now he was allowed to spend the night- mostly because Yusuke's mom was off down to the bar. He sighed inwardly as he checked his unconscious friend's temperature again, trying very had to do anything but think about his encounter of a few minutes back. As h leaned back in the chair he felt a hand on his knee. He jumped slightly, then looked down- into a set of feverish doe brown eyes. Yusuke's black hair was flying every which way, freed from it's usual gel. The hand on his knee tightened, the bodily warmth making him breath a little harder.   
  
" Kazuma .." at his real name, is stiffened. He NEVER called him by his first name. Ever.  
  
" Yeah, Yura-Yusuke?" the hand removed itself from his knee, reaching up to stroke high cheekbones.   
  
" Stay the night?"  
  
" ...Sure " he removed his shirt and slipped under the covers, blushing slightly as Yusuke nestled against him, much like a child would it's mother. He held the other teen close, closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.   
  
" I love you, Kazuma ..."   
  
" I love you too, Yusuke ..."   
  
So I shall be happy with knowing   
  
about me you feel the same way   
  
and in future we may be together   
  
but for now, we just have today ...   
  
Owari ....  
  
WEEELLL? What do you think? Was it okay, for my very first time writing Yu Yu Hakusho? If not, don't tell me. I prefer to live in my little dream world ... * author walks off the scene, muttering something about Jeice and lollipops while plucking roses out of thin air.* 


End file.
